


The Adventures Of Sol Madrid And Hal Lisbon - A story in pictures

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Man From U.N.C.L.E. spoof based off the David McCallum movie Sol Madrid - with a bit of Robert Vaughn's Bullitt and their A-Team episode. "Hal Lisbon" is my own silly invention to go with the equally silly character name "Sol Madrid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures Of Sol Madrid And Hal Lisbon - A story in pictures

**_Sol Madrid, oddly-named government agent._ **  


**_His partner, Hal Lisbon. No comment._ **  


**_Guess what, Hal? I took on Telly Savalas today!_ **  


**_That's nothing, Sol. I just matched wits with Steve McQueen._ **  


**_Do you know how sick I am of seeing you in the hospital?_ **  


**_Not half as much as I am of seeing you in there._ **  


**_I can't believe we lived to see retirement, Sol!_ **  


**_Neither can I, Hal._ **  


**_But I still have the scars to show for it!_ **  
  



End file.
